Field of
The present invention relates to an electronic device and, more particularly, to an electronic device capable of performing various user interfacing, functions by using bending characteristics of a flexible display.
Related Art
As functions of electronic devices, in particular, terminals such as a personal computer, a notebook computer, a mobile phone, a smart phone, and the like, are becoming more diversified, terminals are embodied in the form of a multimedia player supporting more complicated functions such as capturing images or video, reproducing music or video files, playing games, receiving broadcast signals, and the like.
Various attempts are applied to mobile terminals implemented in the form of multimedia players in terms of hardware and software in order to implement complicated functions: For example, a user interface environment allowing users to easily and conveniently search or select functions, or the like. Also, as mobile terminals are admitted as users' personal belongings expressing users' personality, designs in various forms, such as a reversible liquid crystal display (LCD) viewed from both sides, a front touch screen, and the like, are required to be changed.
However, since mobility or portability of mobile terminals must be considered, there is a restriction in allocating space for a user interface such as a display, a keypad, or the like. Thus, in order to effectively use various functions supported by mobile terminals, there is a necessity of controlling operations of mobile terminals through a novel input/output scheme, instead of a scheme of sequentially selecting menus of complicated structures.